Morgan Started It
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: It's too hot, so Morgan and Garcia find a way to cool down, BAU style. Cute oneshot. I do not own Criminal Minds. Reviews loved.


"Shh, Baby Girl. Don't let them hear us!" muttered Morgan, trying to stifle back laughter.

"I'm sorry, but it's heavy. Come on, we're almost there," giggled Garcia.

Between the two members of the BAU team was a large bucket filled to the brim with hundreds of filled water balloons. The thermometer outside read 105 degrees in Virginia, and the two decided they couldn't take it. The air conditioning in the building had broken due to mass use, so the team was sitting outside in the shade. They just got home from a case yesterday, so they had some time off.

So what had Garcia and Morgan decided to do to cool off? Start a water balloon fight. It was about time this team began to have some fun…

So Garcia and Morgan were currently trying to move an entire bucket of heavy water filled balloons behind an unexpected Reid who was currently sitting under a shady willow tree with a stack of 14 massive books next to him. For once, the youngest member looked somewhat normal. Due to the heat, he had removed his tie and sweater vest, leaving only an un-tucked plain white T-shirt and baggy khakis. If Garcia wasn't dating Kevin, she might even say he was kinda hot…

With one finger up to his lips, Morgan reached in and pulled out a ready-to-burst-it-was-so-filled green balloon and proceeded to smash it over the young genius' shaggy hair, causing Reid to cry out in surprise, and then anger.

"MORGAN, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Spencer shouted, moving his books out of the war zone. Morgan only laughed and pelted him in the stomach with a bright pink balloon, causing Reid to double over.

Garcia laughed and helped Morgan drench her junior G-man.

"Enough! I surrender!" said a completely soaked Spencer, hands held in front of him.

JJ, Prentiss, and Gideon were doubled over in hysterics at the sight before Garcia announced, "Pick your teams wisely and prepare to engage in battle. This is war, BAU style!"

Spencer ran over to Gideon while Gideon announced, "I have Spencer as our attack planner."

"I'm on Spence's team!" yelled JJ, pulling her blonde hair in a ponytail and joining the team.

"Looks like it's you, me, and Prentiss," said Morgan to Garcia.

"Ready." Each member grabbed a handful of balloons. "Set." Each member hid behind a tree, armed and ready. "GO!"

Chaos ensued. Morgan chose Gideon as his target, pelting him with balloon after balloon, getting his boss soaked. However, Gideon had a great shot, getting Morgan right in the temple, causing him to stumble. Gideon used this to his advantage, by getting a balloon right above Morgan's head and squishing it, causing Morgan to yell as water drenched his head.

JJ and Emily were at it, squealing and laughing as they chased each other, balloons in hand. They hadn't had this much fun since…well they couldn't even remember. The last case had been a tough one, so this was a blessing and the perfect way to calm down.

Garcia had chosen Reid as her target, much to Reid's dismay. Reid jumped from tree to tree, shielding himself from the inevitable wetness. He did miraculously hit Garcia a few times, soaking her as well. As he was gloating in one of these moments, however, a well aimed balloon hit him square in the chest. Grabbing a balloon in payback, Reid launched it in Garcia's direction. But Garcia ducked, causing the balloon to land right in the face of-

"HOTCH!" squealed Reid, hands over his mouth, eyes wide in horror.

Aaron Hotchner stumbled back and took in the scene in front of him. Gideon was standing over a motionless Morgan, while both stared at him. JJ was in the process of stuffing a balloon down Emily's shirt and breaking it when they both froze, horrified. Garcia was trying to hide behind Reid, which didn't exactly work out while Reid stammered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Hotch. We were just-I mean, um, it was hot, and- um, Morgan started it! It was just for fun and-" Reid shut up as a balloon hit him in the face as Hotch began to laugh, a rarity, as he admired his good shot.

"So whose team am I on?" he asked.

An hour later, a soaking wet BAU team entered the office. JJ was leaning on Reid's shoulder as his arm draped around her waist. They were hysterically laughing as they searched their desks for a change of clothes.

Hotch and Morgan were still arguing about who won. At the very end, Morgan had dumped the left over bucket of water on Reid's head, marking their win, but Aaron argued that balloons were the only thing that counted.

"So, is this the new BAU tradition," piped Garcia, towel wrapped around her shoulders.

The team looked at each other, and then all eyes on Hotch.

"Absolutely."

A chorus of cheers rang out in the office and JJ and Reid embraced, before turning away from each other, blushing.

Suddenly, the team froze as the voice of the Devil rang out.

"What is going on here!" roared Strauss, entering the room, seething.

"Well, you see," started Gideon. "The AC was broken, and it was so hot, and- Morgan started it!"

Strauss turned her attention to SSA Derek Morgan.

_Thanks a lot boss, _thought Morgan, not regretting his evil plan for a second.

….

_Author's Note:_

_Just a cute oneshot inspired by events happening earlier today. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved._

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
